criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Like a House on Fire!
Like a House on Fire! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth of the season as well the fifty fourth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Mayor's Lane district of Firiham. Plot The team soon arrived at the Gem Vampire's old home, after hearing about it in the last case. They noticed that Zabel wasn't piloting the ship and that she was gone. The team slowly made their way up to Ashened House to find it on fire and a note from the Gem Vampire saying "Nice try police, but try finding out who I am NOW!". Expaei sighed and carried on walking up the the house, before he tripped over the beheaded body of secret agent, Jennifer Winston, who they last met in the alternate Parinaita. They were confused and then Zabel came out crying. The team were shocked and questioned their pilot, Zabel Jackseen, what was going on, but she said that Jennifer requested to meet up with her, after their time at Parinaita University. She then ran away sobbing and she dropped her phone, to which the team chose to analyse for clues. They soon found out that a reunion party was taking place in Firiham, for people who went to the Parinaita university, and Expaei explained that Parinaita and Firiham had a good relationship. They went to the reunion party and questioned Ex-Gardener, Danzal Washington, and Mayor of Parinaita, Lucius Innocent, about the murder of Jennifer, but when they both confirmed they haven't seen her in ages, Innocent having to explain that the alternate timeline didn't really count to them meeting in person. The team went back to the ship and got the results from the lab. After everything was done, they recapped the case so far, a little confused as to what was going on. At that point, another person from the past, Lukis Wolf, appeared and said that he has some news for the team that could change the WHOLE investigation! They questioned him about what he wanted to talk to them about and he revealed that there was a file on the old crimes committed in the university and that the victim's name was mentioned around 42 times. The team were shocked and send it to Expaei, to look through it and the team went to the vampire Hall, to find more clues. They managed to find two new suspects, Old University students, Alice Horroroke, who was very happy to help the team, but couldn't tell them much, and International student, and Jennifer's ex-girlfriend, Alicia Romano, who was angry that the victim never wanted to come out, just because it would get rid of her popularity. The team soon regrouped once again and told each other what they had been able to learn, since the last recap, before a loud scream came from somewhere near the Gem Vampire's manor. Summary Victim *'Jennifer Winston' (Found beheaded near the Gem Vampire's old home) Murder weapon *'Bloody cheese cutter' Killer *' Suspects Zabel_Jackseen_suspect.png|Zabel Jackseen Danzal_Washington_suspect.png|Danzal Washington Lucius_Innocent_suspect_210_2.png|Lucius Innocent Lukis_Wolf_suspect_210.png|Lukis Wolf Alice_Horroroke_suspect.png|Alice Horroroke Alicia_Romano_suspect.png|Alicia Romano Killer's Profile *The killer went to Parinaita University. *The killer eats French cheese. *The killer *The killer *The killer Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gem Vampire's Burning House (Clues: Victim's body, little box; Victim Identified: Jennifer Winston; New suspect: Zabel Jackseen) *Ask Zabel about what happened to her friend. (Clue: Zabel's phone) *Analyse Zabel's phone (06:00:00; New crime scene: University Reunion party) *Investigate University Reunion party (Result: Broken metal pieces, Locked tool box) *Examine Locked tool box (Result: Faded to-do list) *Examine Faded to-do list (Result: Old Gardening list; New suspect: Danzal Washington) *Question Danzal about the victim's University days. *Examine Broken metal pieces (Result: Strange golden eye; New suspect: Lucius Innocent) *Ask Lucius about being at the Reunion party. *Examine little box (Result: Bloody cheese cutter) *Analyse Bloody cheese cutter (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats French cheese; Murder weapon filed: Bloody cheese cutter) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer went to Parinaita University) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Lukis about his lead for the police (Profile Updated: went to Parinaita University and eats French cheese; Clue: Folder on University crimes; New crime scene: Vampire Hall) *Analyse University crimes Folder (03:00:00) *Demand to know what crime Zabel did with the victim (Profile Updated: Zabel went to Parinaita University and eats French cheese) *Investigate Vampire Hall (Clues: Puzzle box, letter to the vampires) *Examine Puzzle box (Result: Strange earring; New suspect: Alice Horroroke) *Question Alice about her time with the victim in university (Profile Updated: Zabel went to Parinaita University and eats French cheese) *Examine letter to the vampires (Result: Handwriting match) *Question Lucius about getting the vampires to "join the war" (Profile Updated: Lucius went to Parinaita University and eats French cheese; New crime scene: Food table) *Investigate Food table (Clue: Broken checklist) *Examine Broken checklist (Result: Checklist on International students) *Examine faded names (Result: Names of International students) *Analyse International student's names (09:00:00; New suspect: Alicia Romano) *Question Alicia about the victim angering her (Profile Updated: Alicia went to Parinaita University and eats French cheese; New crime scene: Food table) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 The Ball of Bloody Lust (4/7) Trivia *The title is a reference to the phrase of the same name, it means "they quickly become close friends, for example because they have many interests in common". *This is one of the cases in which a main character is a suspect. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Mayor's Lane Category:Cases of The City of Crimes